Screw Loose
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Regulus had always known that Sirius was mad. He didn't, however, realise that he was mad himself. It wasn't until Sirius kissed him and he actually enjoyed it that Regulus figured out how insane he really was. Sirius/Regulus slash incest


**This just popped into my head and I decided to just write it down. I do love my Blackcest :') I hope you enjoy this one-shot :D**

* * *

**Screw Loose**

Regulus – though he had never told anybody this – had always suspected that his brother had a screw loose in his brain. He'd noticed from when he was young enough to notice things, that Sirius wasn't exactly what one would call normal. Regulus had wondered whether these acts of abnormality were just put on to annoy their mother, because - when away from their mother – Sirius was actually very normal.

That was why, at 3:27pm on a Sunday afternoon in October, standing in the Hogwarts grounds hundreds of miles away from their mother, Regulus truly believed that Sirius was indeed mad.

It had all started because Regulus had been stupid enough to blab to his "friends" about his sexual preferences.

He had spent the summer and half of the first term arguing with himself about whether he was gay or not. Sure, he found girls repulsive, and he had woken up many times after dreaming about boys, but he still wouldn't admit he was gay. Respectable members of the Black family couldn't be gay. It was frowned upon, because it was just not right.

After arguing with himself for three months, he had come to the realisation that if he wasn't gay, the need to argue with himself over whether or not he _was _gay wouldn't be there. So he was gay, and that was that.

When he had told his friends, they had acted supportive, but an hour later the entire Slytherin common room knew. Two hours later and the whole school knew. Three hours later, and well... Regulus was sitting down by the lake alone, wallowing in self-pity.

That was when Sirius had arrived. Regulus hadn't noticed him until he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of Sirius's rippling reflection in the water.

"Merlin, Sirius!" he said loudly, looking up at his brother with the most annoyed look he could summon. "Didn't have to scare the life out of me."

Sirius dropped down next to him and rolled his eyes. "What are you doing out here, all alone?"

"Baking a cake," Regulus said, grabbing a few pieces of grass and flinging them into the water. "What do you _think_?"

"Escaping the rumours?"

"They're not rumours," Regulus muttered, feeling his cheeks redden. He hadn't intended to tell Sirius that. He didn't want his older brother to know that he was a pouf; he would be made fun of for the rest of his life.

"So you're gay, then?" Sirius asked with a sly smile. "Interesting."

Regulus studied Sirius's face for a moment to try and understand what the hell he was thinking. Sometimes, with Sirius, it was impossible to tell. "How is that interesting?"

"Oh, nothing..."

"No, tell me," Regulus insisted.

"It's just, I was thinking it must run in the family," Sirius said.

It took Regulus a moment to register what Sirius had just said, but then it hit him. Sirius was gay too. That made it slightly better, he thought. Then again, being like Sirius was asking for trouble in their family.

"You're gay too," Regulus said.

"Well done, idiot," Sirius said, whacking him over the head. "Took you long enough to figure that out from what I said.

Regulus whacked him back. "I'm not the one with mush instead of a brain. Why _are_ you talking to me anyway? Oh wait – you aren't here to have 'the talk' are you? Please say no."

"I'm not here to have 'the talk' with you," Sirius said in amusement. "Believe me, I don't know the first thing about... _that_... I mean, with a guy..."

"Right," Regulus said, looking across the water. "So why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about it," Sirius said. "Being gay. I've never met any other gay people. It would have been nicer if you weren't my brother, but I guess beggars can't be choosers."

Regulus snorted and leaned back on his elbows. "Go on, then."

"Have you ever kissed a guy?" Sirius asked.

"No," Regulus said. "I wonder what it would feel like? I've kissed a girl but that was disgusting. I hope it isn't the same with a guy."

"Aren't you going to ask _me_ if _I've_ kissed a guy?" Sirius asked.

"You just told me you've never met anyone else who's gay," Regulus said.

"Oh," Sirius said with a grin. "Yes."

Regulus gave him a look to say 'can you please leave now? This is uncomfortable enough without _you_ asking me awkward questions', but Sirius obviously didn't get the message. He rolled over on his stomach, so that he was facing Regulus.

"Do you have your eyes on anyone?" Sirius asked him, eyes shining brightly in anticipation for Regulus's answer.

"Not unless you count Elja Marcs," Regulus said with a smile. Elja Marcs was one of the most successful Quidditch players of the time, and all of the girls were crazy about him. All of the girls... and Regulus.

Sirius sniggered. "No way," he said. "He doesn't count. Has to be someone at Hogwarts."

"Then no," Regulus said. "All of the guys here are idiots. Wouldn't want to be with any of them. What about you?"

"I may have my eyes on someone," Sirius said, playing with a piece of grass. "But he isn't interested. Straight guys, ugh. Impossible to change."

"Well that's why I don't let myself get close enough to anyone to fall for them," Regulus said.

Sirius – obviously having ignored him – carried on. "I would love to kiss someone though," he said, staring off into the distance. "Wouldn't you? I mean, do you think about it?"

"Well yes, of course," Regulus said. "But there's nothing I can do about it until I meet someone else who's gay."

"I'm gay," Sirius said quietly, looking at Regulus in a way he had never looked at him before. Regulus coughed and looked away.

"What are you trying to say here?"

Sirius leaned slightly closer and Regulus could feel his breath next to his ear. "We should... you know... practice on each other."

Regulus sat up immediately with wide eyes, backing away slightly. _Yes_, Regulus concluded. _Sirius isn't right in the head._

That was when he realised that Sirius was in fact mad. Absolutely bloody mad.

"That's... just... I have to go," Regulus said, getting up hastily. Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled him back down again, forcing him to look into Sirius's eyes.

"Tell me you don't want to," Sirius said. "Aren't you curious?"

"No," Regulus said, feeling slightly scared. "Sirius, what's gotten into you?"

"You're the only other gay guy I know," Sirius said. "Please? It won't mean anything. It's just... you know... to see what it feels like."

"Sirius, you are my brother," Regulus said. He thought it was best to point that out as it seemed that Sirius had completely forgotten that major fact.

"So?"

"You see nothing _wrong_ with that?" Regulus asked. _Definitely mad_, he added to himself.

"It would be wrong if I was asking to fuck you," Sirius said. "But a kiss? That's not wrong."

Regulus felt like he was going to throw up. Instead, he managed to choke and let out a nervous laugh. "Don't mention that again. That's gross."

"What?" Sirius said, raising his eyebrows. "_Fucking _you?"

Regulus nodded and closed his eyes. This conversation was starting to get very disturbing, but yet he couldn't find a reason to get up and walk away.

"What if I told you I'd dreamt about that once?" Sirius asked. "Me and you. In bed. Together."

"I'd tell you that you had better be lying, or I might just vomit all over you," Regulus said, backing away. "Really, Sirius. Please stop. You're creeping me out."

Sirius smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," he said.

Regulus stared at him cautiously for a few moments before relaxing. "So, what is-"

He was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own. His brain stopped functioning for a moment as he kissed back, letting himself enjoy the feeling of warm lips against his. He let his hand roam up into Sirius's hair and felt a jolt of pleasure run through him when Sirius's hand was on his chest, sneaking down under his shirt to caress the skin.

Then, as his brain started functioning again he realised what he was doing. _Who_ he was doing it with. _Crap crap crap crap. This is wrong. This is SO wrong._

But he couldn't pull away. Everything about the kiss was perfect. It was nothing like kissing a girl; it was magical, and sweet, and electrifying, and he just didn't want it to stop.

When they had to catch their breaths, Regulus grudgingly pushed Sirius back and looked into his eyes for a moment.

"Still creeped out?" Sirius asked, looking happier than Regulus had seen him in a long time.

Regulus considered him for a moment. He was goofy, and fun, and hilarious, and though he hated to admit it – sexy. He was a great kisser, and boy did he want to kiss Sirius again...

"You'll have to do," Regulus said finally. "Until I get a real boyfriend."

Sirius's grin expanded and he captured Regulus's lips in another kiss, this time more tender than the first.

So maybe Sirius had a screw loose in his brain, but Regulus realised that he also did. Any person who enjoys kissing their own brother had to be a little insane, right? And when Regulus thought of it, two mad people should be together. It would make sense. They'd understand each other's madness. Regulus understood Sirius's madness perfectly, so maybe this _was_ right.

They could be mad together, and that was perfect in Regulus's eyes.

**~THE END~**


End file.
